Chassey Blue
Chassey Blue is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview Chassey Blue is an FBI Agent who was sent to investigate the auto skirmishes of 1977 and their possible connection to the mega oil conglomerate OMAR. Teaming up with Convoy and his team of Vigilantes, they put an end to Sid Burn and his Coyote auto gang that had been targeting oil fields belonging to rival oil companies. Shortly thereafter, she pursued a movie career in Hollywood, making movies about her adventures with the Vigilantes. Unfortunately for Chassey, her career was cut short after she was linked to a sex scandal that the media used to destroy her reputation. With nowhere else to turn, the FBI not only welcomed her back, but gave her the title of secret agent. Her first mission was to investigate Coyote activity in the Arizona desert and its connection to recent time displacement reports and abnormal weather patterns. Endings In her V8 ''ending, Chassey pursues a career in Hollywood. She goes on to make a successful film about her time in the FBI and the Vigilantes. In her ''V8: 2nd Offense ''ending, Chassey finds a distraught Agent R. Chase failing his mission. Shortly afterwards, Chassey and Agent Chase embrace and cast away their FBI badges, and in doing so, Chase is declared AWOL by the future FBI. Chassey and Chase disregard this and drive off in Chase's vehicle, presumably to start a new life together. In her ''V8: Arcade ending, Chassey defeats Molo and drives off to California after ignoring a command from her boss to kill the Vigilantes. Assuming it follows her original V8 ending, her destination being California signifies her desire to pursue an acting career. Vehicles & Statistics In V8, Chassey drove a 1967 Rattler that had great speed, but weak armor. In V8: 2nd Offense, Chassey returned in the Vertigo, a car that had great acceleration, but was a bit slower than the Rattler. In V8: Arcade, Chassey drives the 1967 Piranha, which is a completely different vehicle compared to the Rattler. It has good acceleration, but low strength. Special Weapons In V8 ''and ''V8: Arcade, Chassey Blue's Special Weapon was the Gridlock, a missile rack mounted on the front of the car. It shoots nine glowing balls of energy that deal decent damage to the opponent and can potentially stall their engine. In V8: 2nd Offense, Chassey Blue's Special Weapon was Star Power, a silver, miniature satellite that orbited her vehicle. When used, the satellite seeks out the nearest threat and shoots through it with a powerful laser beam. Trivia *According to her Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense bio, it was actually the FBI that gave the paparazzi the edited photo of Chassey and the president, which resulted in Chassey's fall from fame, just to get her back on the force. *Depending on the Custom Paint, the color of the laser shot out of Chassey's Special Weapon will be the same as her vehicle. *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, it's stated that Chassey Blue was originally a stunt woman, her favorite eye shadow is "Dreamy star blue," and she has regarded Sid Burn as "kinda cute."﻿ Quotes ''Vigilante 8'': *"Let's get on with the mission, hm?" *"Gridlock!" *"Uh, uh, uh." *"Oh, no! I think I broke a nail!" *"You have the right to remain silent, permanently." ''2nd Offense'': *"Don't be shy, sweetie pie." *"I apprehend with style!" *"I always get my man." *"Star Power!" *"Freeze!" (Playstation's version) *"Freeze, scumbag!" (Dreamcast's version) *"You have the right to an attorney... not!" *"Yup, blondes do have more fun! ''(giggles)" *"''I'm the queen of the silver screen." *"You're tampering with government property!" *"Where's my backup when I need it?" *"That's resisting an arrest and assault!" ''Arcade'': *"You have the right to remain silent- permanently!" *"Time for Chassey's close-up!" *"Lock n' load, ladies!" *"Chassey always gets her man!" *"Gridlock!" *"Hohoha! Making you nervous?" *"And action!" Category:Characters Category:Drifters Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters Category:Content Category:List of Vigilante 8: Arcade Characters